gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuri Wakasa
|-| Anime (1)= |-| Anime (2)= |kanji = 若狭 悠里 |romaji = Wakasa Yūri |hair = Brown |eye = Amber |gender = Female |school = Megurigaoka High School |occupation = Student |club = Gardening Club (Formerly) School Living Club |relatives = Ruu Wakasa (Little sister) |status = Alive |japanese = M.A.O (Mao Ichimichi) |firstManga = Beginning |firstAnime = Beginning }} is one of the main characters of the Gakkou Gurashi! series. She is more commonly known as "Rii (-san)". She is also the president of the School Living Club. Appearance Yuuri is a strikingly beautiful young, teenage girl with long and straight brown hair, freely falling down to her waist. In addition, has a bun at the side of her head, tied with a small silver-greyish hairclip. She has amber-brownish eyes, and a 'beauty mark' under her eye. She is the bustiest and tallest among the main characters (except Megumi). Yuuri is usually seen with her school uniform, which consists of a white short-sleeved shirt, which she wears a white cardigan over it, green necktie and a red ribbon hanging from it. She also wears similar colored skirt as the necktie, with knee-high black socks and white shoes with green at the tip, similar colored as the necktie and skirt. Personality Yuuri is usually very calm and matured, and gives off a very relaxed air, and is usually proper of her actions. She also is quite serious, but like Kurumi, she always cares for her comrades as she looks after Yuki in the school. She is the one who manages: food, electricity, lessons, and other resources and activities. Even though she acts as the big-sister figure and keeps a strong front for the other members, she is mentally fragile. This is the case when she created the delusion that Ruu survived at the elementary school. Yuuri is very friendly and will help anyone in need, she can however be quite 'scary', often giving out a scary aura around her when she's mad, however, she isn't really serious about it and does it because she wants the others to listen and behave, learning from their mistakes. And like Kurumi, Yuuri is usually calm in difficult situations. But she deeply cares for her friends. This shown in the manga, she snapped on Miki and almost started a fight, all for Yuki's sake. History Prior to the Outbreak, Yuuri had a little sister named Ruu Wakasa who goes to Namekawa Grade School. She also was in the Gardening Club, where she usually was on the rooftop. Story Like all the members (except Megu-Nee) of the School Living Club. She is one of the only survivors of the Outbreak at Megurigaoka High School. Shortly after the incident, her and Megumi Sakura formed the School Living Club with Yuuri as President. Quotes Abilities Yuuri is very resilient. As the big-sister, or motherly figure for the School Living Club, she exhibits a strong personality. However in reality, she is mentally unstable and can easily break down similar to Yuki. In spite of her condition, she still maintained her strong facade for the entirety of her time in Megurigaoka High School. Yuuri is also an excellent cook, and has the responsibility of cooking meals for the club each day. Yuki likes any food she makes, and it's stated that she has cooked for a long time. Appellation Trivia * Yuuri (悠里) is a traditional Japanese feminine name meaning "lily". * Yuuri theorizes that zombies retain some of their memory of being alive and they return to places important to themChapter 17, page 19 References Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive